In the field of this invention cellular networks include a number of network elements (such as base stations) which operate using call processing software. Such software is updated periodically by the manufacturer of the network element. Typically these software updates are downloaded from an Operations and Maintenance Center (OMC) when a new software release is available for the Network Element.
It is also desirable to be able to optimise the performance of the network as a whole. Such optimisation is typically performed by an optimisation manager.
Referring now to FIG. 1, there is shown a prior art cellular network such as a GSM (Global System for Mobile communication) network. An optimisation manager 5 which may be part of or co-located with the OMC of the network is coupled via first and second Base Station Controllers (BSCs) 7 and 9 respectively to a number of Base Stations 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20. Each of the Base stations 10–20 and the BSCs 7 and 9 are network elements of the network.
Each base station 10–20 typically provides a ‘cell’ of the network, and contains a number of operating parameters for the cell such as power settings, frequency settings and the like. These parameters may be adjusted in order to optimise power consumption, signal quality and other characteristics of the cell.
Typical optimisation architecture is based on the collection of a significant amount of data from the cells, which is then processed centrally to provide reports for each cell and combined recommendations for topological planning. This is done by the optimisation manager 5 ‘backhauling’ measurement data from each base station, and then processing this backhauled data using performance optimisation algorithms in order to provide the reports and recommendations.
Considering the first base station 10 and its associated cell, measurements from the cell are backhauled to the optimisation manager 5 periodically, where they are processed to derive optimised parameter settings for the base station 10, as well as the combined recommendations.
A problem with this arrangement is that a large amount of optimisation data must be sent from each network element to the optimisation manager 5 (illustrated by the thick lines of FIG. 1).
Furthermore all of the optimisation data must be processed at the optimisation manager 5 (illustrated by the dial 6). This restricts the expansion of the network, as each additional cell leads to a further increase in the amount of optimisation data to be transferred and processed, and requires that the processor at the OMC/optimisation manager 5 be highly specified in order to achieve optimisation results and hence optimise the performance of the network in a reasonable time period.
A need therefore exists for a network element, system, method, computer program and data carrier wherein the abovementioned disadvantages may be alleviated.